Isla's thoughts on Starkit's Prophecy
by IslaTheIceFairy
Summary: Yes, there's a lot of these, but I'm reviewing one too. Rated T 'cuz I might say not so nice things when I get really freaked out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, there's a billion of these, but I wanted to review one myself. I don't own the story, xdarkrosesx does. Anyway, the legendary trollfic, here I come!**

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

**This is after Sunrise, then, not Sunset.**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom  
Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
**She's an apprentice? Since when?**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat  
**She's dead at this point.**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

**Wasn't he an apprentice three seconds ago?**

IceFire-white she cat  
**Same here.**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

**...No comment here.**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

**What a manly name! I've never seen a more manly name!**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Wha..? What the?**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters  
**Why were they made apprentices before her?**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**Red cat? Seriously?**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

**WHAT?! **

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0  
**Oh, come on!**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail  
Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

**He was an apprentice just a minute ago! And why is the medicine cat apprentice listed as a warrior?**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

**Even Blackstar wouldn't name him Tigerclaw**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)  
**Thank God.**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**So, there weren't many grammar mistakes her. Sadly, there will be soon. **

**-Isla**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up.

**What blue she-cat?**

Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

**Oh, you DID NOT just make Hollyleaf evil!**

"Its about StarKit!

**No, you think?**

" A white tom said.

**What white tom? There are a million white toms in StarClan!**

"Shes going to save the forest,

**I'd say destroy it.**

" He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of."Said the gold tom.

**Whose name we don't know**

"Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**So, did you like it? Please review!**

**-Isla**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin

_**So**_** Mary-Sueish**  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter

**Her mom's made out of butter. You don't see that every day.**

mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh

**So cats believe in God now, apperently.**

its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside

**She **_**flicked**_** outside?**

not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

**Of course it doesen't. Now go play on the Thunderpath.**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.

**Leg? Whose leg?**

He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

**Mary-Sue**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder.

**He liked her shoulder?**

He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**Of course she will. She's **_**so **_**perfect.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**Yeah! What does that mean? It's not like it's obvious or anything.**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

**And it the later chapters she calls **_**us **_** Satanists because we flamed her story.**

**Review!**

**-Isla**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review!

**She was either drunk or felt sorry for her horrible story. I can't find any other reason why would she leave a good review.**

and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1

**Oh, you wanna bet?**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried.

**She cried? Why?**

JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.  
**You're not the deputy! You can't just ask someone o go on patrol with you!**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!"

**Hey, it's only one cat. Besides, they could have an important message.**

She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

**Oh yeah, Blackstar would totally run away if he was clawed by a newly made apprentice.**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.  
**Yep, that's exactly what the prophecy means.**

thnkx and ples no more flams


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**Chapter three? Wasn't the previous chapter chapter three?**  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days

**Rainy days? Is that a user?**

FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars  
**You already said that?**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

**I accept the challenge. I just have to get my gun and I'm ready to party.**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies.

**Okay, three things:**

** 1. Starpaw should help with the -er- body clean-up.**

** 2. One cat was attacking and there are bodies?!**

** 3. It's against the warrior code to kill. And ThunderClan isn't really filled with murderers.**

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

**Dog! Eat Starpaw!**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!  
**Oh, really? Frank, bring the bomb!**  
"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

**Is he a kit all the sudden?**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii

**Kawaii? What the hell is kawaii?**

look at her eys and her fur.

**Oh, so kawaii means disqusting! **

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

**So they broke the warrior code.**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.  
**HoleClan? There's a HoleClan?**  
Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

**Nope. You deserve to be in Dark Forest. **

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

**I'm pretty sure it doesen't work that way. Otherwise Tigerstar would be in StarClan too.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai

**So, I did some research (a.k.a googled it) and it ends up kawaii means cute. All I'm gonna say is: What. The. Fuck.**

as I could(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits

11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist

**Wait. So, unless we love, love, love your story we're Satanists? What an... egoistic logic.**

cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!  
**First of all, I do accept Jesus, and that's not the reason I don't like the story. Second of all, I doubt there's one single person who hates the story hates it because they don't accept Jesus.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

**She's yellow now too? Is that cat a rainbow or what?**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat"

**Mat? What kind of mat? Yoga mat?**

hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

**When? I don't remember that happening.**

"wel then hes jst an idot."

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."  
**Is she repeating everything she said**  
StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.  
**She is.**  
"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed.

**Oh, I didn't notice that. Why did she scream?**

"but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."  
**As if Graystripe would said that.**  
y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg"

**Weren't we talking about Firestar?**

said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

**You've **_**got**_** to be kidding me.**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."  
**HE WHAT?! *faints***

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats!

**So you just want to ... with them? You. Are. Sick.**

StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11

**At least someone isn't talking like a crazy one-eyed monkey.**

Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled

**Seriously?**

GayStipe.  
***Isla starts laughing like a maniac***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS

**I'm a saint? Awwww, thank you!**

y cant u just except jEsuss

**You know, for someone who claims to be so religious, you can't even spell Jesus right.**

it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again  
**I'm a Christian and I have to worry all the time.**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot.

**He's your GREAT-GRANDFATHER.**

GayStirpe was so funny and col.  
***Isla starts laughing like a crazy maniac again***  
"!" said StarPaw ass

***Isla keeps on laughing***

she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!  
**My advice: choose neither.**  
She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar

**That explains why **_**Starpaw**_** managed to beat him.**

s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?"

**Mena: spanish word for ore.**

wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff"

**So its: StarClan=perfect, StarClan=helping, helping=perfect, me=helping, so its me=perfect... hey, I like this logic.**

said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

**She? She's far from perfect- even tough she's a Mary-Sue.**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

**So every cat who has ever beaten you in a battle's perfect?**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"  
**StarClan: Sorry, bitch.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!

**It doesn't work that way.**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/

**Neither.**

Then she saw JayFethre cumin

**Eh...**

thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

**She's getting way overexcited because of a tree.**

i know" sed

**Sed can mean:  
spanish: thirst**

**latin: but**

jayFethr he locked

**If I see 'locked' instead of 'looked' one more time, I'm gonna kill somebody.**

happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo.

**Jayfeather, you need to get off catnip. And since when you know what human word for people?**

he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"  
**For the love of Equestria! How many times do I have to say neither!**  
"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

**I personaly ship him with Half Moon and I hate JayXStick shippings, but honestly! You're telling your daughter that you were in love with a stick?! She'll end up in a mental hospital!**

**...**

**On second tought...**  
"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?"

**Jay, sweetie, you're not supossed to have kits at all.**

said JayPaw and he locked

**That's it! I've had it! You're going down!**

confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking

**Where's my nuclear bomb when I need it! **

vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"  
**Imagine having this conversation with your father. He'd probably call the professionals to drive you to a mental hospital.**  
Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

**Jayfeather, you must be so proud your daughter wants to be mates with your grandad!**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1  
**Sorry, but this story is golden mine for flamers.**

**I've read this whole story, and it will only get worse and worse**

**NOTE: After I finish with this I'll try to do some more bad-fics. I'll review for sure Hidden Prophecies, but I can't find any others.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1

**Seri in croatian means ordering someone to poop.**  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

**Don't encourage her!**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14

**Even Brokenstar didn't make apprentices warriors so soon- wait, isn't 3.14 the formula for pi?**

dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect.

**Yuk!**

We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

**You are? I hope they'll kill Starpaw!**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!  
**What the hell?**  
"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

**Wait, you're in a middle of a war and you're making a new warrior? What the heck?**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED!

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw

**Um... she already is known as Starpaw.**

for your pel which sings

**Pelts sing? What the fuck?**

like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior!  
**When did she change her name? Man, these cats change their names so fast that I don't even know who's who anymore!**  
At least!"

**AT LEAST?! YOU'VE BEEN AN APPRENTICE FOR THREE DAYS! FOR CELESTIA'S SHAKE!**

"FireScar,"

**Who's Firescar?**

she said, cuming

**Ok, I ACTULLY got a stomackache from this.**

over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked

***Isla starts crying***

sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.  
**THANK YOU ONESTAR!1**  
It was….

HOLYLEAF!  
**No... no you didn't... you... you wouldn't... Okay, Isla... calm down... ARRRGH!**  
I workd reall' herd on dis chapter

**You did?**

n tired 2 spell good

**Please tell me she's joking...**

so plzz review NICE!

**Never!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This may be my last upload THIS WEEK. Don't worry, I won't stop uploading forever. This is gonna be a very busy week for me. However, there's probably be some uploads for weekend.**

Chatter NEIN

**No, chatter, everyone!**

Teh Evil Tigger

**What's Tigger doing here?**

and holY

**SHE'S NOT EVIL!**  
I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS

**Jelous on your story? This is what happens when parents tell their kids that whatever they do is great and everyone who hates it is jelous. **

YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!"yelled FireStra he ranned away.

**Yo, Firestar, calm down**

SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows how I feel about this.**

up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf.

**How the hell are you going to fight?**

StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.

**Hollyleaf would not kill her brother!**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked

**Take deep breaths...**

happy. "You are speshil!"

**Of course she is. She's a Mary Sue.**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.  
**At least he'll be out of this story.**

**...**

**TAKE ME, HOLLYLEAF! GET ME OUT OF HERE!**  
"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!  
**He's better of that way... Wait, is that line completly without grammar mistakes?**

***reads the line***

**IT IS!**  
a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter

**Yeah, and I suppose I'm good at physics.**

i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER

**So, only Jazzpaw, then.**

**Wow, this chapter is so short, I'm probably going to do another one today. I did this in like, 10 minuets.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten The Recluse  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn.

**Lucky them.**

"FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

**No, you don't need a parole! What you need is good people who will take care of you and give you lot of catnip in a nice place called 'Happy Hotel'.**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

**Your heart burned? Elsa, can you freeze her heart?**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me."

**Oh, we kinda followed your scent untill here.**

She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW."

**She said so to Falmepaw as Flamepaw was dying.**

She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!  
**Cats can't cry. Not literaly.**  
"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree!

**Actually, you're not. Dovewing is.**

I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!  
**Oh, no! Whatever shall we do?**  
"Gasped" gasped everyone.

**Yo can do that.**

It was a bare!  
**We know.**  
"IM A SHAPSHITTER!"

***Isla has fallen of the chair and is laughing like a monkey with a brain disase***

siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly.

**Weren't you dying three seconds ago?**

"I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

**What the fuck?! You were an apprentice even longer that Stargleam!**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare!

**Who?**

The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.  
**That's a word?**  
"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw!

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.

**It's hard to believe in good. It always backfires on you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

**Never heard of it.**  
"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat.

**You hear that, Tigerstar? YOU'RE FAT!**

She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/'

**Because you're a stupid and horrible Mary Sue.**

she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?"

**Because Hollyleaf is awsome and cannot be killed by a pathetic Mary Sue like you.**

"its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing

**How the hell did you get here?**

waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest.

**Fark Forest? What happened to the Sark Forest? And the Dark Forest?! HOW MANY FORESTS ARE THERE!**

It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip.

**Who the hell are you?**

TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming

***sigh***

from a wand on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked

**Finally she spelled looked right!**

at her. She was so buetiful so kawai,

**Er, no, that's my cat Bushy. You're far from beautiful and cute (I refuse to say kawaii). Bushy has normal pelt and eyes and is not a Mary Sue.**

he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her.

**No! Not Hawkfrost too!**

He had to save her.

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing.

**From a shoulder wound that's not even infected? What a weakling.**

"it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did.  
**What the heck? You met him like, three second ago.**  
AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!

**She.. she did?**

***pause***

**PARTY TIME! SHE DIED! YES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's not over? She died! Why? Why is there more of this?**

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln  
"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!"

**Yes!**

gagged

**Agree.**

a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked

**And we're back to that again, aren't we?**

around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln!

**Shit.**

said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"  
**In the Dark Forest, of course.**  
"Yuo dont need to be so red!

**No more meat for you ,Yellowfang!**

said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made."  
**... Okay... I'm just gonna pretend that line made sence...**  
"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?  
**Did she seriously ask that question?**  
"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin

**CAN'T YOU SPELL IT RIGHT AT LEAST ONCE!**

over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"  
**Er, no, he can't. **  
"Wait so then I'm died?"

**Good guess, Sherlock!**

StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"  
**Save? You mean destroy it completly?**  
"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip.

**Who?**

"But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool

**When did you die?**

and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!"  
**Oh God... tell me this is not what I think it is...**  
"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"  
**NO, YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT JESUS! Wait, he isn't the one who got the Commondments. WELL, YOU DON'T GET THEM ANYWAY YOU CAN'T!**

***starts waving arms and lengs maniacly***  
"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten.

**WHAT ABOUT THE WARRIOR CODE?!**

Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

**I am going to cry.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments

***sobs* I'm not gonna accept her as the one with the Commondments.**

Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.  
**''Go eat worms''- they ate worms.**

**''Go drown in the lake''- they drowned in the lake.**  
"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword.

**How did she bring two massive rocks to ThunderClan again?**

"Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk.

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters  
**What are goincesters?**  
2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them.

**Because cats totally know what pictures are.**

If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits.  
**I? **_**I?**_** StarClan is we! Wait... oh no... please tell me I wasn't Stargleam!**  
4. don't say Starcclan in vane.  
**She skipped three.**  
5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1.  
**StarClan is not God. And if me means Stargleam, I'll hire a killer to track her down and kill her.**  
6. Repsect our mom and dad.  
**I suppose that one is okay.**  
7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e  
**You know, the commondment like that one is 'Don't kill.'. So, you can't kill at all. And the warrior code, which makes more sence here, and should be what they should follow, says you can kill only if someone's life's in danger. So, she's breaking both.**  
8. don't br unfateful to our mat.

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh.  
**Cats don't have neighbors.**  
10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.  
**There are two 10?**  
11. No BENG GAY!f  
**That one doesn't count. There are 10 of them.**  
The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!  
**I doubt that.**  
But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING

**Cats can't kiss...**


	15. Chapter 15

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/"

**Why should they listen to you?**

she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11  
**Eleven doesn't count. Its pretty obivious why.**  
"But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING)  
**I agree. No because its gay, but imagine seeing two cats kissing. Ugh!**  
"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"  
**I wish you stayed there.**  
Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly.

***cries***

"We wont do it agan."  
**Why are you listening to her? She's not the leader! She's not even the deputy!**  
"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern.

**Wait, so the Gathering is in the middle of day because... you need to show the commendments? That doesn't make sence.**  
"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"  
**'' I announce that everyone the ship with the people who want to escape this story departures now.''**  
"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!"

**So, its not important.**

"I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"  
**You're just going to accept everything she says?**  
"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

**Noooo! Wait, if Firestar is still alive, and if she's not the deputy (btw, what happpened to Brambleclaw?), they can't give her nine lives, right? Oh, who am I kidding, they won't give a fuck if she becomes like Brokenstar as long as she's the leader!**

"Kawaii" said StarGlema happly.

**I have no idea why she said that.**

They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,  
**Booooo!**  
So hod u guys lik eit?

**No.**

it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams!

**No, they are much, much worse.**

Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc.

**You don't make the rules.**

thx guys for the god reveis. !

**Good reviews? I wanna see the tratior that left them!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes  
But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.  
**It's impossible anyway.**  
"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to"

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather

**Who somhow came back to life.**

and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."  
**Is Jayfeather just lying to himself right now?**  
"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

They were closed to the MoonSnot now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her?  
**I hope they don't like her.**  
They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11!

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente!

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar'

**Who?**

wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd!

**It better hurt.**

BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.  
**I hope you can't take it.**  
"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1  
**Mwahaha!**  
BambleCalw

**Who obviously died without mention.**

came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class!  
**Tiggerstar has a class?**  
WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind

**I've absolutly no idea who is that supossed to be.**

cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!  
**I hope she doesn't.**  
And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan."  
**He's a cat.**  
StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped!

**Exactly. This is the reason why there were never cats with Star prefix.**

I want to be called GleamStsr!"

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!"

**She became a cow.**

yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Returnr  
StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen."

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know."

**He already knows, remember? **

she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"  
**''My nap is more important than anything you want.''**  
They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all."  
**You know, in the series I could kill Berrynose just because I hate him. In this story he's my favourite charachter now.**  
GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving"

**That is the smartest thing anyone said in this entire story.**

he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while.

**I doubt Firestar would leave just because of that.**

Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."  
**I wouldn't be so sure. Remember Romeo and Juliet?**

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him.

**You don't care that he's an evil, manipulative, power-hungry, violent cat? Okay.**

And now they could be togethier!/ 


	18. Chapter 18

Chater Eitheen The Deat

**I hope its Stargleam's death.**

11 11 1  
StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR!  
**Kill her.**  
"Ttlu."

**Um... ttlu?**

Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself.

"No" said BarkFall

**Who the hell are you?**

"we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u"

***vomits***

NAD THE CATS FOUT!

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're was bold. "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts.

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness."

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

"NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU."

**You mean you're father's brother.**

She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u"

StarGleam looked.

**YES! THANK YOU, JESUS!**

TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no)

**What?**

said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you."  
**No, Hawkfrost! Run! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!**  
But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf!

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey."

**I doubt you can make your BFF the deputy just 'cause she's your BFF.**

JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, l

**Oh, sure, they respect her, but anytime I'm mean 'cuz I'm sad my mom tells me 'shut up and go do your homework' ! Not fair!**

inblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS?  
**She already broke the commondments.**  
Im sorr it tock so logn,

**No need to apologize.**

but I think I did real god on hese chathers.

**Sure you did.**

I was tiered the last one was log

***checks he previous chapter***

**Long? There are 409 words including my commentary!**


	19. Chapter 19

19 The Mirage 1!  
The nex mourni StarGleam wock up and HawkForost was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt.

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn.

"HawkFrost lets get marred."

**Cats don't get married.**

She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys.  
**Blue eyes. Hawkfrost has blue eyes.**  
"Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?"

"Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin!

They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111")  
**She broke her backbone. And wasn't she a warrior in the allegiances even tough she souldn't have been.**  
"HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping!

**I agree with them.**

They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat.

"Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid

**Woah, woah! Bumblestripe is awsome, understand?**

(a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1)

**AND WHO GAVE HIM THAT NAME?!**

but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" she esked lokoking at the he cat.

"We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" he said and everony chered.

**The Gathering just appears to be in the middle of the day AGAIN?! Are they using Gathering just to anounce their stupid ideas?! Maybe we should change the name into the Tweethering.**

They all aruged with him. So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR!

**Flamestar, whoever you are, please tell me you're gonna kill that b**ch.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love

**Wasn't the previous one 19?**  
Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that.

**I knew that sooner or later she'll conifirm that she she's turning Stargleam into Jesus.**

Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty!

**Uh...that's not the point.**  
Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey  
gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she  
said.

"I tock over ShaderClan"

**ShadowClan? **_**ShadowClan?! SHADOWCLAN?!**_

he said happly. "I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide."  
**Wait, Blackstar? Suecide? No. Just... no.**  
"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam.

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat."  
**His belly would hurt if he ate her. **

**...**

**But the idea is good.**  
GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again.  
**She grieved for a long time, did she?**  
She run towreds the HighOka

a;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was  
bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut.

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder"

**They have been brainwashed.**

they all said.

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!"

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet.

"let the marrige begin"

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! "I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe!

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam!

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1!  
1!/

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest!

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR!  
**He's in StarClan. But he shouldn't be. I approve you put him here. The only thing I like in this story. Sorry, Ashfur fans. But he tried to kill more cats than Hawkfrost, who ended up in Dark Forest.**  
Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?"

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam.

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.  
And then… was BROCKENSTAR?  
**Brokenstar! Kill her! Don't fall for her! I'll give you cookies!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 STARCALN  
"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!"

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae.

**Who?**

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all.

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"  
**So, you have to love Stargleam to go to StarClan? I wanna go to the Dark Forest!**  
"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!"  
**But...but you have nine lives! You're not supposed to die yet!**

**...**

**But I don't mind, don't worry.**  
"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU."  
**No, no, NO! I WILL NOT JBSBCWKGFCHWJE**

**Bushy, get of my computer.**  
"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her "thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said.

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool "after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl}

**Wait, you FORGOT?!**

"go do somethinm elese"  
**Go play in the blender, for example.**  
"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!"

**Because you were evil, manipulative and power hungry?**

"We were about to get marti.

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"!

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down.

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam

**For God's sake! Just pick a name and stay with it!**

looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111  
**No! Not Fallen Leaves! He belongs with Hollyleaf (who is not evil)!**


End file.
